narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei Raijin
}} 1-4 sentence summary here. Background The Raijin clan was a clan born in the illustrious village of Kumogakure; the village was a beautiful land, probably the most tantalizing of the whole shinobi world. The Raijin were the first clan to be created under Kumogakure since Kumogakure was just an infant at the time with no leader. Kumogakure was a rich country filled with good people and a spectacular architecture, however the land had no leader for it was governed by the clans that made up Kumogakure. This is where the Raijin Clan stood in, the Raijin were a very influential and powerful clan, and it was probably the most powerful clan in the village at the time. The Raijin were brought up on deep beliefs of the thunder god. After all the country was known for its affinity to lightning as the other villages were akin to their natures, Konoha being fire, Kirigakure being water, and Iwagakure being earth. Raijin was the god of lightning, thunder, and the storms he was the creator all things in Kumogakure and be the driving force between the villages Ninjutsu. The Raijin ascended to the ranks of wise leaders as they were the first to erect powerful techniques such as the lightning release armor and the powerful lightning feline known as Kirin. Kumogakure eventually reach an era of peace known as Pax Kuma, the land lived in peace and prosperity, until it was decided to elect a leader to become the one to represent as ‘Raikage’ since Kumogakure was the only country who had yet to crown a Kage. Kumogakure instead of instigating a civil war to claim a leader instead deliberated as a council from a head of each clan to decide. Truth be told, each of the clans were too scared to take on the Raijin, as they would be wiped out in days by their elite shinobi. Together they voted a young disciplined shinobi by the name of ‘Raiden’. Raiden was a very Raitonal man who spoke on behalf of the entire village, he represented what was good and what was righteous, it was believed he was so deeply in contact with his people and lightning that he had direct contact with the God of Lightning as one of his representatives. Raiden was anything but arrogant he was a powerful warrior and a proud one at that, his physique, age, and willpower formed a dominant commanding leader. One that even the other village took note of when they held the first Kage Summit. Raiden was all that stood for the village and while he loved every individual in the village as one of his own there were some who unfortunately didn’t. Specifically one ninja who went by the name of ‘Mai’ however he was from the lower class clans who couldn’t benefit the village besides the labor they put into the village that generated money. Mai hated everything Raiden was and stood for since the village was cruel to his family and made them slave day and night to provide for the Raikage’s every wish and whim, even though the Raikage never asked for anything, the village just gave to him as gratitude. Mai during his job would train day and night focusing his energy into his spiritual and physical energy to rival that of the Raikage’s so one day he could make him feel as his parents, but that day would have to wait. While the years went on, Raiden proved as an exceptional ninja, as he derived even more Raiton Jutsu as his clan was famous for. Raiden was able to create the ‘Hell Stab’ and the ‘Chidori’ but Raiden was feeling something he’s never felt before as the years went on. Exhaustion, aging, and loneliness it seemed as though he was facing the torments of reality and not the edge of an enemy’s blade. Raiden afraid to approach his people in the state he was in decided to find a mistress that he would make his own and complete the other half of him that was missing. However it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought since women fell for him since he was the perfect candidate in every possible way. Nevertheless the charismatic leader found the one ugly duck in the crowd of swan’s that tailed him, a rather stunning woman with long flowing strawberry blonde hair with deep golden eyes with a smile that could make his hell stab disperse in a split second. How did he know she was the one? She was the only women who seemed to ignore Raiden at every pass he made at her. However his stubbornness finally cracked her headstrong attitude, which was another quality he liked, strong independent women. It was a match made in the heavens; she fell for him as hard as he feel for her. Two long years later the two got married and the village was ecstatic and held festivals for weeks. Her name was Mizuki. Mai grew even more furious to see the entire appraisal that slut and the Raikage had obtained for announcing a marriage that would lead to shambles down the line. Just as the Raikage happily engaged himself to Mizuki, Mai’s parents had passed away and had no funeral held, but simply a shallow grave with a wooden coffin for each of his parents held by himself. The village was high on the ecstasy that was known as ‘Raiden’ while he suffered as he buried his own parents. Mai by now had trained for two years straight feeling the rage burrow a deeper hole in his black heart. The days grew shorter as his schedule was on repeat, his training wouldn’t stop until he was in his peak. One day, one day, the god would fall from heaven and perish under his melancholy grip. Five short years after the marriage, gray streaks could be seen in the Raikage’s hair, he was again gracefully and happy at the same town. This time Raiden had another big announcement, he was expecting two healthy young boys, twins at that. The village was in rejoice as they discovered that the powerful demi-god would and Mizuki the definition of beauty would give birth to the two most electrifying children that would lead the nation to its next Era of Peace. But the Raikage wasn’t the only one working, in the past five years Mai had ventured to a smaller village to the east and took over as leader, killing everyone who opposed him. He showed the village what real power was since he was unrivaled throughout the land, like a snake, he injected his ideas and his prejudice throughout the small village. Together with his vicious bravado and his raw strength he poisoned the minds of the villages he swept through until he created an army under his command of highly trained and highly dangerous individuals, his plans seemed to be giving birth to something even greater than the expected twins. The fall of god was in fingertips reach, and the sweet decay would cause a euphoric high in Mai, one that he would never come down from. One short year later, Raiden and Mizuki gave birth to their two beautiful children, in front of the whole village they named each child, the first child was named ‘Hiei’ while the second child was named ‘Senshuken’ however the boys had generated a bloodline that dumbfounded Raiden and the village, it appeared as though the two had a third eye, however it was closed shut unable to open, it left the medical ninja unfathomable of what it could be. Over the next few years the boys had grown to the age of eight. Raiden felt as though this was a proper age to begin training his children in the ways he was taught. Vigorous training began at a very young age for the boys, some might have seen it as extreme, but these boys were strong. Raiden immediately knew that these boys would far surpass anything that he could ever train for and rightfully take his place as the Raikage, it made him sad, but happy at the same time that he gave birth to such beautiful and dynamic twins. What really surprised him was after only two years of training the boys were able to master the Raiton affinity so much so that Hiei could conceive a golden lightning while Senshuken was able to conjure a silver coated lightning each able to magnify the power of a regular Raiton technique tenfold. What he also noticed was the fact that with each year they grew the third eye on their heads would creep a centimeter open. Raiden was extremely curious to see what would become of the third eye when it opened, it would be inconceivable power that he was for sure of. By the time they were 13 the two brothers had already mastered what Raiden had learned at half his age, his children were his heart and his passion, they were true gods at his side and nothing would shake Kumogakure with the three together. Both children embodied his father’s long white hair, while Hiei took his mother’s golden eyes and Senshuken with his mother’s silver eyes. Raiden named them the “Gold and Silver Brother’s” after their eyes and the color of their Raiton affinity. Raiden had given the boys each a tattoo placed on their biceps, ‘金” for gold and “銀” for silver. That way they would never be lost from one another and everyone would know them from their matching tattoos. These boys were very adept and Raiden had taught them all he had known, what was left for them was to master his techniques, and later on create their own. However over the past thirteen years Mai was building his army and making them stronger while Raiden grew old and frail while he taught his children. Now was the perfect time to attack together he composed of himself and ten thousand other highly trained ninja at his disposal. Mai decided to let his men travel in front of him so they could destroy the village and leave the Raikage to him. And as he commanded they followed. The army of ten thousand soldiers traveled to Kumogakure and without warning blew through the front gates of the village killing innocent people. However Raiden quickly caught wind of what was happening at the entry to his village and left his children in duty of protecting their mother while he defended the village. Raiden flew to the gates and entered the battle with one fist through the stomach of one of the ninja attacking the village. “Who’s next?” he then faced an opposing force of ten thousand shinobi by himself for three consecutive days and nights, in order to allow his comrades to escape to safety. Raiden finally killed the last Shinobi that attempted to destroy the village. However the guilt of leaving the Raikage behind to fight ten thousand shinobi eventually built up in the village and together with the Gold and Silver Brothers they returned to the village. Relieved to see their savior still alive and well the cheered in resonance, the two brothers ran to their father, until they were stopped mid-way. Why did they stop? A clap of thunder was heard before a beam of lightning erupted out of the chest of the Raikage, and within that split second the Raikage fell to the ground with a low shudder. The whole village sympathized together as a cold chill of sheer terror and fear washed over them as they saw the culprit. It was Mai, and he had a small army of 1000 men, he was alerted when his original army hadn’t reported to him in three days, meaning they failed. The bloodlust washed down his throat like a warm drink, and the massacre of Kumogakure would begin. The villagers fought valiantly against Mai and his soldiers, however the village was in utter frenzy, fires and explosions flooded the land while screams and yells could be heard. The Gold and Silver brothers both experienced their first encounter with war and the feeling of killing another human being. “Whatever happens Silver; we must stay strong and carry on the will of father!” Gold shouted as he took down five more soldiers. The two did as their dad ordered and had been protecting his mother; unfortunately Mai had found his way to Raidens estate. The two brothers filled with hate lashed out at Mai for killing their father. Even with their training they were still not strong enough to combat Mai’s overwhelming strength. “You see this kid?! This is the result of hate and determination! Your dad was weak and became frail, now he’s dead and so will you’re mother be soon!” Mai barked as he laughed manically. Hiei yelled at Silver “Go! Run as far as you can with mom!” Gold said as he banished his brother while he stayed and fought Mai. It was a futile attempt; Gold could only put a fight for 20 minutes before Mai grew bored “Here! Take a trip to see your dad early!” Mai said before he round housed Gold through his house knocking him out cold in the process. Hiei landed on the outskirts of the village in a bed of grass as he lay unconscious. It wasn’t long before Mai caught up with Silver and Mizuki; the fear curled up inside Mizuki before she swallowed her fears and summoned a lion sized silver hawk. “Go Senshuken make it to safety, and remember mommy loves you!” she said as her heart broke and her eyes began to tear. With that the silver hawk latched onto Silver with its powerful claws and flew away with Silver within seconds. While Silver was carried away all he would see is the image of Mai grabbing his mother’s head with one hand and electrifying it until her body resisted no more and grew limp. However Mai had lost the battle as his soldiers were over cumbered by Kumogakure’s joint clans. It didn’t matter to him anymore anyways his goals were complete and he had nothing to do with Kumogakure anymore, and from then on he retreated to Iwagakure where he would spend the rest of his life savoring the death of Raiden and Mizuki by his hands. Hiei awoke in a hospital bed all bandaged up, he shot up, but was sent backwards from the pain of the injuries he sustained from the battle with Mai. And then his memories relapsed into his head sending tears down his face. A few hours later a doctor came in and told Hiei that he was in the custody of Kirigakure. It turned out a courier from Kirigakure found Hiei on the side of the road and brought him back to Kirigakure to be taken care of. Without him Hiei would have certainly died from Mai’s electrified roundhouse. When he was fully recovered Hiei was brought the news that his Mother and Father both died along with a few dozen villagers and his brother was reported as missing. However Kumogakure was still alive and would begin to rebuild after Mai’s invasion, he was still at larger, with a hefty bounty on his head. It seemed Hiei had no other chance but to start a life in Kirigakure until he was strong enough to go back to Kumogakure and take his dad’s place as Raikage and find the man responsible of his death and bring him to his knees in front of the entire village. Hiei decided to take up the art of Kenjutsu where he took under the wing of a very powerful Kenjutsu master, who was also a master at Raiton. It seemed fate still was able to smile on him, Hiei stood under his wing for six long years before he learned everything his master had to teach him. Hiei far surpassed his master and as a reward for inspiring his master at such an old age he was awarded one of the seven legendary swords Kirigakure was so infamous for. Hiei was known a proud owner of Kiba a set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. Not only did he add the two swords but he also added the dangerous Hidden Mist Technique and a few other Kirigakure Jutsu. He was now ready to travel back to Kumogakure and make his father proud of the man he has become, if only he could be together with his brother who was declared K.I.A. Hiei gathered his things and left Kirigakure having one last session with his master before leaving his apprenticing as one of the Swordsmen of the Mist. Not only did he manage to gain Kiba, but his third eye opened completely and with the six years he trained with his master he developed his Doujutsu known as the Myakugan. Upon arriving to Kumogakure word spread fast as the whole village rejoiced of his return, however his position of Raikage would have to wait since it was taken by an elderly women who was ripe for a successor. What he didn’t expect was once the crowd greeted him they each took to one side and revealed Hiei’s brother Silver. Hiei knew automatically from the eye and the tattoo that it was his brother indeed, Hiei dropped his things and began to tear as he ran towards and embraced him in his arms. The reunion was a heart filling one as the two long lost brothers from war reunited and became the “Will of Raiden” once more. For the next year the brothers trained in solitude with one another in their father’s old training quarters and together caught up on the six years they were apart and trained vigorously to create new Jutsu and become the God’s that their father and the village envisioned them to be, with only one goal on their mind, Kill Mai. Personality Hiei is very charismatic, polite, and disciplined; his care for his friends and his love for his family are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them. Hiei has a very kind heart and a strong sense of commitment towards his twin. As a fighter, Hiei is a very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. Appearance One or more paragraph(s) of your character's appearance, in written form. History Name of IC Event Description of IC event. Another IC Event Description of IC event. Abilities Unique Prowess, Ability, Transformation, or KG (One section per ability) Description of ability. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kumogakure